imprinting
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Jacob black imprints on Alice cullen.
1. Imprinting

_**A / N -**_ _Jacob imprints on Alice cullen._

 _All credits go to Stephanie myers._

* * *

 ** _Jacobs POV_**

 _Sam waits at Emily's place so he can privately chat with Jacob about what happened with his imprinting. He didn't expect him to choose a one of there mortal enemies. For the wolf's they must respect there brothers choices, it's there most absolute law. As chief he is slowly coming to terms with the decisions._

" _I imprinted on someone." Jacob explains to sam_

" _I know." Sam replied_

" _It happened so fast." His husky voice echoed through the house_

" _Do the rest of the cullens know?." his alpha tone echos_

" _Edward and the doctor know, Jasper." He answers the chiefs inner monolog_

" _Who is Jasper?." Sam asked Jacob_

" _My imprintees mate."_

 _Leah, Seth, Quill, Paul and Jared picked up on the inner monolog between Jacob, Sam. They were not fond of his imprinting since none of them liked the cullens, accept seth. He was thrilled for his best friend. If his best friend started to date Alice, they got married, he would be related to her family._

 _Sam nodded with every answer that Jacob gave him. He wanted to keep the peace between the cullens after the way he acted towards Bella during her pregnancy. He agreed to an understanding, gave his friend permission to be with Alice. There protection would apply to her from now on._

" _Thanks Sam." Jacob whispered_

" _You're welcome Jake." Sam mumbled_

 _The eldest alpha pulls into the cullens driveway, parks bike next to the yellow porsche. Carlisle opens up the front door, lets Jacob inside. He could smell most of the other vampires, found Alice standing like a freaking statue._

 _ **Alice's**_ _ **pov**_

 _The pixie never imagined that she would be the one that Jacob imprinted on. She loathed the intense connection they now share. She couldn't even be near Jasper without feeling guilty for betraying him like this, being the southern gentleman he is, there was no hostility. He wanted his wife to be happy, loved, protected._

 _Jacob half expected her mates husband to tear his head off, he was much better than that. The blonde curly haired boy steps out of the room, gave them some privacy. As much as it bothered her, being around him made everything feel complete._

" _I'm glad you're here." Her high pitched octave voice fills the room_

" _Me to."_

 _He stood ten inches away from her, gravity forced him to stand closer. He didn't know what to say or do. He reached out and touched her ice cold skin, which was rather warm. He held her hand for a few seconds, well two whole seconds if you want to get technical. She didn't flinch from his touch._

" _Aside from the wet dog smell." She chuckled at her snide comment_

 _Jacob takes off his brown jacket, sets it on the floor._

" _Is that better?." He asked_

 _Her nose still twitched from the stupid wet dog smell. There was nothing that he could do. She would just have to get accustomed to it. With her dead rotting body stink in comparison can't be that bad to his._

" _So how does this work between us?."_

 _She needed to know how long this bond was going to last. Her heart already missed Jasper. He completed her first, not some magical connection that was bestowed on her soul. This sort of thing was unnatural._

" _I'm not sure."_

 _Jacob saw the agony in her face. He dwelled in guilt and self pity for running someone's marriage. He couldn't stay away from her. She is his life now. He would do anything, be anything she needed._

" _I'm not mad at you jake. This wasn't your fault."_

" _I never understood anything, until now."_

 _He leaned closer to Alice, felt her warmth, saw the tainted pink flesh in her cheekbones. She was so much smaller than him, none of that mattered. He pulled her red lips to his mouth, kissed her._

 _She didn't resist the passion she felt when there lips meet for the first time. It was like a thousand bolts of electricity zapped threw her entire body. She held onto his lips without biting him._

 _He pulled back slowly, came up for air._

 _She rested upon his forehead._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you."_

 _He locked their fingers together, gazed deeply into her golden eyes._


	2. breaking the news

_**I am so sorry that I have not updated the next chapter for "Imprinting."**_

 _ **Thank you to all of the kind reviews that were left behind for me to read.**_

 _ **I have been rather busy with the holidays.**_

 _ **This next short is for the fans.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the characters or ideas, Stephanie meyers does.**_

* * *

 _ ***Jacobs pov***_

 _Now that everything was falling into place with his pack, He went straight home to his dad's place and explained everything that happened._

 _Billy could see the difference in his son. The dopey smile returned on his smug face. He appreciated the cullen family more than he ever cared to admit._

 _Sue was okay with his imprinting. Everyone deserved to find someone to be with. After Harry's death she never imagined it was possible to love again until Charlie stepped in, stole her heart._

 _He ate some of the leftover blueberry muffins that Emily made. He tried to figure out some way to break the news to Alice husband Jasper. He is such a great guy, who truly cares for the woman he loves._

 _He is her soulmate, her friend, her protector._

 _Ending a marriage sounds selfish even to him. He cant choose who he imprints on. Gravity shifts you're entire center around that one person._

 _After lunch he went straight to his bedroom, took a long hot shower. He sprayed some deodorant to mask the wet dog smell._

 _He even fluffed his black hair, put on a nice pair of khaki jeans, a simple blue shirt. He didn't need to give Alice another reason to pick on his wardrobe choices._

 _Instead of taking his bike, he took the red rabbit he built. It was not nearly as fast as the pixie yellow sports car, it was decent._

 _He still didn't know how the rest of her family will react, that made him extremely nervous._

 _The cullens driveway came into his rearview mirror, he parked in the front. He felt his heart stop beating as he got out, walked to the doorstep._

 _*_ **Alice pov***

 _Alice could not be around Jasper, lie straight to his face about what happened with Jacob. He could sense her emotions better than anyone else when something was off. She put on an extra pretty dress to ease the blow._

 _She exchanged thoughts with Edward and came up with some sort of plan. She sat in his lap, glancing out the windows every few seconds. A wave of calm tamed her bundled up nerves and anxiety._

 _This was when Jasper wished that he had his brothers mind reading ability. He never pushed his wife into sharing such private information with him until she was ready on her own terms._

 _She could smell Jacob as he stepped onto the lawn, pushed the door open._

 _There he was, her werewolf._

 _She never imagined those words to pop into her pixie-like brain._

 _She skipped right over to Jacobs side, felt calm._

 _She felt complete when he was here._

 _Like the gravity had somehow pinned her feet to the ground, made her feel a little bit more secure._

 ***Jasper pov***

 _He caught the slight change of Alice mood when Jacob arrived at the house. Everyone was calm and still, all too quiet._

 _The lingering smell of wet dog filled his nose hairs. What was going on between them?. He tried asking Edward but he shut him out._

 _Alice dropped her hand and acted like nothing was going on, something clearly was. He was picking the pieces together._

 _He wanted to wring that dogs neck for imprinting on his wife. She belonged to him, and only him._

 _End of story._

 _He grabbed Jacobs shoulder, gave him this ice cold stare._

" _YOU IMPRINTED ON MY WIFE!. SHE'S MINE!."_

 _Alice turned around immediately, jumped between them._

" _I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE."_

 _Esme and Edward touched him, he pushed them off his body._

 _This dog was dead._

 _He glanced at his wife, saw the fear in her eyes. He backed down, left the house to cool down._

 _He couldn't hurt her like that._

 _He found a small rock to sit on, let the tears fill his eyes._

 _When you love someone, you let them go._

 _She was his savior, his anchor._

 _Jasper took a few deep breaths, returned back to the house. He could sense the guilt and regret in Alice emotions. He couldn't bare to see her upset. Maybe this bond between them would wear off in a few years, she would come back to him._

 _Edward was there to explain the entire process of imprinting to his brother. Jacob held onto Alice like she was his favorite person in the whole world._

" _I'm sorry for the way I acted."_

 _Even the wolf had sympathy for the honey- blonde leech. He only wanted his tiny pixie to be safe and happy._

 _The blonde husband sat next to her imprintie, came to an understanding._

" _I want my pixie to be happy even if its not with me."_

 _Alice walked over to Jazz, leaned on his shoulder._

" _You will always be in my heart. I promise."_

 ***Alice pov***

 _Alice tried to read Jasper, his future had disappeared around Jacob. She loved how gently he was being towards this stick situation there in. The universe has a way of bringing them together every decade when things don't work out as planned._

 _Having Jacob around, made her head calm down._

 _She leaned into her wolf, caught a whiff of his manly deodorant that masked the god awful wet dog smell._

" _You do smell good."_

 _The teenage boy chuckled in reply "I put on cologne."_

 _The tiny pixie grins at him, admires his outfit choices which were slightly different the the casual ateir he wears._

 _He chuckles "I wanted to impress you."_

 _She curls up into his lap, stares into his hazel brown eyes, purred happily._


	3. La push

_**Jacob takes Alice cullen to La push and hangs out with his wolf pack for the entire day.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the characters, Stephanie meyers does.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think of this next shot by posting a review at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ ***Jacob pov***_

 _Paul and Quill have been begging Jacob to bring Alice with him. Not that he hasn't enough crap from his boys already. It would be nice if his entire family could spend some time with her and see how great she really is._

 _Seth was excited about one of his friends dating a cullen. He liked there family, more than his own. Leah still hated Bella Swan for what her feelings did to Jacob during the downward spiral. She promised Sam that she would make an attempt to like Alice despite her own personal issues._

 _Jared couldn't wait to meet his bro girlfriend. They would have so much fun making bets, wrestling since she was practically indestructible. He was truly happy for Jacob after everything he went through with Bella / Edward love triangle over the past couple of years._

 _Sam came to an understanding with Alice and her family. She was not a threat to the town or tribe. He was eager to see what this tiny pixie could do around a pack of wild animals. He helped Emily clean the house, prepare food for the entire family._

 _Jacob drove up in his car and opened the side door for Alice. She wore a simple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She tucked her hands into his warm fingers. He walked up to the door, was boom barred by his loud and obnoxious brothers._

" _Hey shorty!." Jared said to Alice_

 _Jacob glared at his pal for using that offensive nickname. They didn't even use her proper name which is has a much nicer ring to it than shortie._

" _Hey mutt." Alice shot back to Jared as Seth and Emily howled with laughter_

 _The overwhelming smell of dog filled her nose hairs._

 _Paul chimes in "Don't stare at Emily it bugs sam."_

 _Alice replies "Why would I stare."_

 _Emily turns around and takes a good look at Alice. My she was tiny even for a girl her age. Her looks were outstanding, beyond compare. This child like teenager was precious. She set the plate of blueberry muffins on the tale._

" _Ladies first." Emily barked at the hungry boys_

 _Jacob forgot to tell Emily that Alice doesn't eat. She sat at the table of boys, pretended to eat one of the muffins._

 _ ***Alice pov***_

 _Alice held the homemade blueberry muffin in her hands, glanced back at her mate. She couldn't even stand the smell of human food, she didn't want to hurt anyone feelings. She immediately warmed up to most of his friends._

 _Jared shot his head up to Emily, told her "Miss pixie over here doesn't eat." she ducked her head down in shame._

 _Jacob hissed at Jared "Bro be nice to our guests."_

 _Jared rolls his eyes, glances at the pixie, smirks._

" _My apologies."_

 _She rolled her eyes, punched Jared in the gutt. He didn't even flinch. Emily smiled at her house guest and felt bad, she should have known that vampires don't eat real food like they do. She walked over to Alice._

" _I'm sorry. I should have known that you don't eat human food." her voice was kind_

" _Its okay. I didn't want to be rude or disrespectful towards you." Alice answered_

 _Sam smiled at his fiance, for his efforts to make Alice feel welcomed in there home. He should have said something ahead of time._

 _Emily gave the vampire girl a warm hug._

 _Despite her ice cold skin felt surprisingly warm against Emily's loving embrace._

 _ ***Jacob pov***_

 _After dinner Jacob took Alice to the beach. She took her shoes off and let the dark sand tickle her feet as they walked. She forgot what the earth felt like,as large ocean waves crash along the shore._

 _He knew exactly what was on her mind without having to say a single word. He wrapped his hand in hers, it was a perfect fit, like it was meant to be._

 _The sky filled with shades of red, purple, pink. She walked over to the ocean, dipped her toes into the freezing cold water. She let the breeze fill her lungs, tamed the burning thirst._

" _What's on your mind Alice?." he asked her out of genuine love and concern. She giggled when the water splashed her favorite pair of blue jeans._

" _I never knew that it was so pretty here. The change of scenery is nice." she replied to him_

 _Jacob wondered what it was like to be a vampire. Frozen in time, never moving forward. Does she ever miss being human?. He never really asked her these questions before. Edward told him that she has absolutely no memory of her human life. She's so happy, optimistic about everything. He'd never change one thing, it's part of who she is._

" _Do you ever miss being human?." he asked_

 _She lifts her tiny head up, stares at him with a confused look. She never really thought of it before. At times she missed being human. Having a steady heartbeat, sleeping, being able to cry real tears, relaxing in the sun._

" _I don't remember what it was like to be human."_

 _Jacob wrapped his massive arm around this tiny creature, touched her ice cold skin that was no match for his warm temperatures. She wondered how this dead rotting corpse survived a hundred years with no memories. He planned to make everything up to her with brand new made a strange bold move on her, kissed those soft red lips. In all her lives Alice had never been kissed like this before._

 _He traced her jaw with his tender lips, which sent electric shock waves throughout her entire body frame. She came up for air, almost collapsed into his chest._

" _I love you my little pixie."_

" _I love you more jacob."_

 _Her head was spinning from that kiss. She pressed into his hard-rock chest and closes her golden eyes._


End file.
